


Memories Are Funny Things

by theretroprincess



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen, I made Lucifer a girl, tagging this was wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: When an angel falls from heaven, they don’t remember it.But the first fallen does.





	Memories Are Funny Things

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I even meant to say about this? Who knows? I watch a lot of media where Lucifer is misunderstood. I guess that’s to blame for my skewed view on the bible. Don’t @ me about this. I’m aware it’s probably blasphemous as all hell, but 🤷🏽♀️

Not many demons remembered much about the fall. Something about having the divinity burnt away from every single part of your body, it did something strange to the memory.  
But the first fallen, Lucifer, she remembered everything.

Luci remembered what it felt like to look at the faces of those she had let down, as the ground underneath opened up into a swirling pit of flame and chaos.

Luci remembered hurtling downwards, forever downwards as the fire ripped past her body, searing flesh from bone. She remembered the burning scent of feathers and skin.

Luci remembered the acid that lay at the bottom of the pit. She remembered how it filled her lungs, her insides now aflame to match. She remembered the insidious threads, working their way into every memory, every vein, every molecule of her being.

Luci remembered what all the other demons didn’t. She remembered that she hadn’t felt a feeling like this before. She hadn’t even felt pain before. And now, it was all she was feeling. It radiated through her as she dragged herself to the freshly formed banks of Hell.

When angels fell, they forgot everything about the lives they had lived before. They forgot their compassion, their love, their fear. But most importantly, they forgot the pain of it all.

The pain of being tossed aside.

The pain of being forgotten.

The pain of The Fall.


End file.
